


A Killer Halloween

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Noir, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sirius comes home from work to find his brother's gone out. Again.





	A Killer Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 13 prompt: Regulus Black / a barking dog / an umbrella / "Listen, if you don't hear from me in a while, have a killer Halloween."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/gGIeAtm.jpg)

Sirius unlocked the door to the flat he shared with his brother and let it swing shut behind him. The tattered and dirty umbrella near the door clattered to the floor at the slight breeze.

"We've really got to get a stand for that," Sirius muttered to himself. It had been a long day at the station and he was exhausted. He wondered if Regulus would be up for some takeaway. Sirius dropped his keys in the dish on the rickety table by the door and started unbuckling his gun holster. When it was off and he had hung it in the cupboard where he always kept it he looked around.

The fridge hummed loudly in the dark space. No lights, no telly. Where he the hell was Regulus? Sirius walked down the hall and tapped on his brother's door, it creaked on its hinges, unlatched. If he was home and in his room, Regulus's door would be shut. Sirius pushed it further open and flipped the light switch. Empty, of course. He turned the light back off and headed into the sitting room, his eyes scanning the room for anything unusual.

The answerphone light was blinking red in the dim light. Dusk had settled on Sirius's way home and now the flat seemed swallowed in darkness. He pressed the button to listen to the message.

"Sirius, it's Reg—obviously—anyway, I don't want you to worry, I'm not in any trouble. Just out for a bit. You know—" there was a rustle of clothes, the squeak of a phonebox door, a woman's voice hissing quietly, _What are you doing?_ , a dog barking, "Just... listen, if you don't hear from me in a while, have a killer Halloween, all right? I, umm, I gotta go." The click of the receiver was the last thing Sirius heard before the answerphone ended the message.

Sirius sighed. "Fuck, Reg, what are you doing caught up in that shit again?" he said to himself. He knew his brother was slipping back into the scene. He had thought Reg had got clean and was out of that mess but Sirius was beginning to think that maybe it went deeper than that. Could Reg be mixed in with the DE, the terrorist group that he and his team were investigating at work? Sirius's blood ran cold at the thought. His baby brother couldn't be a terrorist, could he?


End file.
